lpunbfandomcom-20200214-history
Python - 2/2015 Grupo 7
Grupo Vitor Bichara de Assumpcao Thiago de Macedo Gulmine Stefano de Castro Romani Vinicius Filgueiras Rick Yamamoto História A linguagem python foi criada nos anos 80 por Guido Van Rossum como sucessora da linguagem ABC (paradigma imperativo, alto nível). A primeira implementação de python foi feita em 1989, e o primeiro lançamento em 1991, com a versão 0.9.0. Segundo Van Rossum, ABC era uma linguagem de difícil compreensão, usada apenas por engenheiros e cientistas da área de computação. Por isso, ao engajar em um novo projeto, no desenvolvimento do OS Amoeba, decidiu criar uma linguagem totalmente nova, mais simples, capaz de tratar exceções e prover interfaces através de scripts. Premissas *Python, desde sua criação, é uma linguagem com o intuito de tornar a vida do programador mais fácil. Com alto índice de legibilidade e capacidade de escrita, é uma linguagem simples de entender e aplicar. Dessa forma, o desenvolvedor pode realizar grandes projetos com muito menos esforço do que realizaria usando outras linguagens. Tipos e declaração * Números: int, long, float, complex e bool * String * List * Dict * Tuple Comandos * if, elif, else * while * for * def *and, not, or Avaliação da Linguagem Legibilidade Legibilidade em Pyton é bem favorável, pois o ABC é uma linguagem extremamente didática. Utilizando níveis de indentação no início de cada linha para definir blocos de código, dispensando a utilização de chavetas ou de outros indicadores de início e fim de bloco. A concepção a preocupação de não sobrecarregar a sintaxe do Python com caracteres não alfabéticos, e os poucos que são usados são relativamente familiares ao olhar: os parenteses normais (), os parenteses rectos [], as chavetas {}, as aspas ", o apóstrofo ', os dois pontos, a vírgula e o ponto final. Os caracteres @&$! que são a assinatura visual de algumas outras linguagens de programação não têm significado especial em Python. Isto significa que o aspecto visual de uma linha de código Python é menos intimidatório para o leigo ou para o programador principiante. A sua legibilidade torna um programa escrito em Python mais num livro aberto do que num código para ser decifrado, facilitando a sua manutenção ou modificação. Capacidade de escrita Phyton tem por objetivo ser minimalista e possui menos instruções básicas e palavras reservadas, o que contribui para o seu fácil aprendizado. Phyton procura implementar apenas um modo correto de se executar uma determinada operação, isso fortalece a simplicidade e consequentemente a legibilidade da linguagem. É uma linguagem de alto nível, com alta capacidade de abstração o que torna essa simplicidade poderosa e expressiva. Python possui um conjunto reduzido de estruturas de controle, de forma a reduzir a complexidade da linguagem. Além disso a forma de expressar um loop for para percorer elementos de uma lista ou dicionário ou qualquer objeto que implemente alguns métodos especiais é simples e poderosa. E possui o recurso de compreensão de listas. Confiabilidade A capacidade de verificação de tipos de uma linguagem afeta a sua confiabilidade. Mas Python não se aplica, pois é uma linguagem dinâmica tipada e ao mesmo tempo forte tipada. Python é dinamicamente tipada e também possui a inferência dos tipos. Porém, o sistema de verficação de tipos não realiza a conversão implícita de um tipo de dados para outro, leventando uma exceção quando tipos inconsistentes são utilizados. Python realiza uma nova vinculação de nome e espaço a cada atribuição de valor a uma variável, inferindo o tipo de dados do valor recebido. Além disso ela não possui definição de tipos nos parâmetros de funções ou métodos, deixando a cargo no programador o tratamento dos tipos recebidos e retornados. Custo O custo de escrita de programas em Python é baixo, pois a capacidade de escrita e a legibilidade é favorável. O entendimento de códigos exemplos na aprendizagem e o para a manuteabilidade é baixo, otimizando o tempo de desenvolvimento. O custo de compilação em interpretar é alto. As instruções do código-fonte é traduzido em um formato intermediário conhecido como byte-code e depois esse byte-code é quem é interpretado.